


silver screen soulmates

by your_bus_driver



Series: stucky fics because why not [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Summary may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: what happens when your soulmate says your words on the silver screen? steve is an actor and bucky has no idea what to do
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: stucky fics because why not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	silver screen soulmates

His ma said that the words on his chest were just that, words. Other people called them Soulmate marks but she told him not to believe what all them were saying. They didn’t mean nothing. If the person that the words belonged to wasn’t worth his time then he didn’t have to give them any. 

She told him that his words were gonna be said by someone that God destined him to meet. It was fate. But that didn’t mean it was love. They could meet because they would work together, and make something that will help people. Or they would meet because one could save the other from getting hit by a bus and getting splattered all over the street. They could meet because they were destined to splatter the other over the streets. His words could mean any number of things. 

Her soulmate match wasn't love. She didn’t have to tell him, he already knew. She told him that she was destined to meet his father because it brought him into the world, Bucky and his sister Becca. They were destined to be a part of her life. She told him that it was worth it. He didn’t believe her. 

They had a neighbor down the street, Sue, who told him all about her words. She was a nice woman in her thirties, blonde and tall. Her words were the kind that couldn’t be mistaken. She used to say “when I meet him I’ll know it.” 

Wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet, written in chicken scratch, they said ‘if you make that shot, I’ll shit cotton.’ 

He saw them one day when she was watching him, while his ma was at work, and asked about ‘em. 

“Are those your words?” He asked. She looked over at him, sitting at the kitchen table coloring. While she was cutting up some vegetables for their dinner, her sleeve had slid up. 

“Yeah, they sure are.” She said putting the knife down. “You want to see ‘em?” 

He nodded and she walked over to the table. She turned her wrist so he could see the whole thing. 

“I haven’t met him yet.” She said. “I heard when you meet your soulmate they turn red. When they die, they turn all white and fade away.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I had a friend back in school. Her words went straight to white. She never remembered them being black, or red. Just white. It was a shame.” She said. 

“Mine are still black.” He said rubbing his chest. “Wanna see?” 

“Nah, I’m good. You get back to your coloring. Imma finish dinner.” She said tousling his hair and walking back in the kitchen. 

She met him a few weeks later. She loved to go down to the pub, around the corner that's his Ma told him never to go in, and play darts. She taught him to play one time while she watching him. 

“He came up behind me and started talking at me. Men there are always trying to sweet talk. I just ignored him, knew he’d get bored after a bit. But then he said it. He had this southern drawl. And my wrist felt like fire. I looked down and they were burning as red as they are now.” She said showing him the words, all rosy. 

“What’d you say?” Bucky asked. 

“I just looked at him. I didn’t know what to say.” She said. “But I made that shot. And I turned back to him in said, how about you buy me a drink instead.” 

He laughed at that. 

“We talked all night. At some point, I said his words. Something like, ‘Is that why you talk so funny?’. Last call came around and we still weren’t tired, still had a lot more to say. So I gave him my number and the rest is history.” 

She moved down south with him after a while. He heard they got married and owned a farm. But he couldn’t picture it. He couldn’t see Sue sitting around, raising babies and plowing fields. 

Sometimes his mind wandered back to her. He wondered if she was happy. She had lived in Brooklyn her whole life until she met her soulmate. Then she was gone. He didn’t know much about Mississippi but he didn't think that there were bars down there and corner stores that stayed open till midnight. 

In the back of his mind, next to Sue and her Beau, he knew that his soulmate was out there somewhere. He could meet them one day, or not. He could fall deeply in love and move to wherever. They could meet and go their separate ways. He could go his whole life with the words ‘til the end of the line’ in black. 

Being a realist and a romantic was a loser’s game.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just getting started. subscribe and stick around to see where this thing goes! 
> 
> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
